


Fragmented Continuum

by DarkWarriorProgram (KoolKat_SuperStar_DareDevil)



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Anders Being Anders, Awakening Era Anders (Dragon Age), Blue Hawke, Diplomatic Hawke, Explicit Sexual Content, How Do I Tag, Kinda, M/M, Self-cest, Time Travel, eventually, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoolKat_SuperStar_DareDevil/pseuds/DarkWarriorProgram
Summary: For a prompt on the kink meme:So, this anon loves Anders/Anders, and I have read a few fics where either Awakening!Anders is sent forward in time or Anders reverts to his pre-Justice mindset - ALL AWESOME! BUT WHAT IF the entire DA2 crew - Hawke and as many companions as you want (but at minimum Anders and Fenris) - is transported back to Vigil's Keep when Anders and the Hero of Ferelden were there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be using my canon world state Warden and Hawke. I may write alternate scenes where the Warden is Hawke's cousin some time in the future. This is probably going to turn out a bit more Fenris/Anders than Anders/Anders, if that's alright with the OP

“Nothing normal can ever happen around you, can it Hawke?” Varric shook his head.

“Hey! You can't blame me for this! I don't even know where we are!” Hawke raised her hands in a defensive stance, her hands wide open near her shoulders.

“I believe I can answer that.” Everyone turned to look at Anders expectedly. “This is the Black Marsh. I remember coming here with the Warden-Commander. We're not far from where we met Justice, actually.” The last part sounded more like an after thought than anything.

“Well, in that case, lead the way!” Hawke called and held out her right arm, before walking passed Anders. “Uh, Hawke... You're going the wrong way if you want to get _out_ of the Black Marsh.” A chuckle ran through the group at the mage's comment. The dark-red haired woman cleared her throat and promptly turned on her heel to stand beside him. “How about you get us out of here.” He sighed at started walking toward the swamp's exit.

 

It took until night for their group to reach the gates of Vigil's Keep. “Aren't you supposed to be with the Commander, the corpse and the elf?” A voice called out as Anders and the others entered the throne room. The warden opened his mouth to respond when a feminine voice spoke up. “Anders! I thought I told you to go get fitted for some proper armor with the others.” Anders would know that voice anywhere, Warden-Commander Cousland. “Commander, we need to speak with you.”

“We? Oh. Hello, I'm sorry about not noticing you earlier. I'm still getting things running around here. What do you need?” This time it was Hawke that spoke up. “Yes, that's part of what Anders needs to talk to you about. Do you have anywhere we can all talk privately?”

Cousland laughed before responding. “This is as private as it can get. Don't mind Oghren, he won't remember anything that's said anyway, and Nathaniel tunes most of the noise out.”

“This may sound crazy, but we're not from here. More specifically, this time.” Upon reaching the keep it hadn't taken Anders long to figure out that they had jumped across not only space, but time as well. When he'd left the Wardens, Vigil's Keep was almost returned to it's former glory. Seeing the state of disrepair had been a huge clue, the one that solidified it was the drunken dwarf's comment about him being out with Cousland and the others. Another big clue was that he couldn't see Sigrun anywhere. If he, Justice and Velanna were supposed to be out with the Warden-Commander, the two dwarves would be hanging around the keep. “Alright, so how did you get to this time? I'm going to assume from somewhere in the future?” There is was. Cousland's ability to act like the absolutely insane was a perfectly normal occurrence. “That's it? You just accept that?” Aveline questioned before she could stop the word from coming out of her mouth. “I stopped a Blight in less than a year before it ever left Ferelden. My definition of weird is probably a lot different than yours,” she replied with a small smile on her face. “Unfortunately, that would be where my knowledge ends, Commander. I was hoping you'd be able to help us figure out the rest.” The words had barely left his mouth before the doors of the throne room burst open once more as Cousland's party returned from the armorer. “All I'm saying is that if you had less bright armor you wouldn't be such an easy target.” Velanna's voice carried over to them.

“Remind me of that the next time you get hit with a sword.”

“It was bad enough we have one possessed mage, now there are two of them.” Fenris was less than pleased at the sudden realization that the Anders from this time would also be present.

“Sooo... I assume there's a perfectly logical explanation why I'm looking at myself.”

 

“Alright so let me get this straight, you guys are from Kirkwall 3 years from now. You have no idea how you got here, or how to get back.”  
“Yeah that about sums it up, Poppy.”  
“My name is not 'Poppy'. It's Velanna. You would be wise to remember it, dwarf.”

“Oh, but Varric gives nicknames to all his friends. You are our friend aren't you?” Merrill asked with a look on her face that would make anyone else feel like they kicked a puppy. “I have no desire for you to be around long enough to become your friend.”

“Come on, Daisy. Let's go see how other-Anders is doing.” He took her hand and lead her out of Cousland's office and into the throne room once more. “Now that we have everything explained I think we should go out and do introduction, since we will be together for some time yet.” The Warden-Commander didn't wait for a response before leaving the office as well, followed shortly by Hawke, Anders and Aveline. “Now everyone here knows who Anders is, so I'll introduce the rest of my wardens. This is Nathaniel, Oghren, Justice, and you've already met Velanna. I am Warden-Commander Rosalind Cousland, and the Arlessa of Amaranthine.” ' _Not to mention Hero Queen of Ferelden'_ Anders thought as she gestured for Hawke to take over from there, and the dark haired woman did so without hesitation. “My name is Geo Hawke, though most people just call me Hawke. This is Fenris, Isabela, Merrill, Aveline, Varric, and Sebastian.” Cousland nodded and spoke up again. “Now that that's out of the way, I believe it's about time to eat. We can all get to know each other over supper.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“More Deep Roads... Remind me, why did I agree to this?”

“Stop your complaining, mage.”

“Alright; both of you, be quiet,” Cousland snapped. Anders had been bickering with the elf since they left the keep, and it was starting to get on her nerves. “How about a new rule for you two that my father used to tell me and my brother; if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.” Anders opened his mouth and promptly shut it, his younger version didn't have the same sense however. “Oh, but that's no fun. Arguing helps to pass the time when you're walking for hours on end.” With the extra man power the Warden-Commander was taking a few more people on her adventures to where ever. Currently they were headed to check out a Deep Roads entrance a couple of hunters stumbled across. “You want to argue with someone on something other than the Deep Roads or Mage Rights, be my guest,” she shrugged. Silence descended upon their 6 person party after that. It wasn't until they were well into the Knotwood Hills, nearing the entrance, that any one spoke.

“The human in town said no one knew about this place. How does one miss a hole this large?”

“Obviously someone knew it was here, other wise there would not be a bridge and scaffolding. Though it would appear no one has been here for quite some time,” Fenris stated.

“We're going down into that? Figures. Why can't you ever take me somewhere nice, like a warm, sunny beach?”

“From what I heard of Hawke and Varric's stories, you'll have plenty of beach-time in the future.” Rosalind pat his shoulder in a gesture of mock-comfort, before she made her way down the wooden ramps to the Deep Roads entrance. They had barely stepped into the tunnels when they came across a dwarven woman being dragged by a group of Darkspawn. The fight was quick and bloody, though most of the blood belonged to the Darkspawn they'd slaughtered. “Well... that was... close. For a moment there I thought I was **really** about to join the Legion of the Dead.”

“You alright,” the Commander asked.

“I think I might have cracked rib, but it's hard to be sure. Everything hurts,” the dwarf replied. Cousland turned toward the mages. “Anders- uh, my Anders,” she quickly corrected when both of them turned to look at her, “think you can do something about that?”

“Of course, my lady. Anything for you,” he responded and sent a wave of healing magic through the woman.

“I appreciate the help, but I can't chat for long. I should probably go back... as foolish as it sounds... see if there's anything I can do...”

The Warden-Commander quickly walked around to block her path when the woman turned to go into the Deep Roads once more. “Hold on. Back where? Most people would go the opposite direction that the Darkspawn were dragging them.”

“The old fortress of Kal'Hirol. There's something going on there. I think the Darkspawn are breeding an army. The Legion went to investigate, but Kal'Hirol proved too much for us. It was a massacre. And now I... I'm the only one left.”

“That's horrible,” the redheaded woman said, “how the hell did you get out of there?”

“When I saw my friends cut down, I... I got scared. I fled,” the dwarf replied in a sheepish manner. “The darkspawn have changed; they're smart now. They destroyed the Legion. I saw them taking some of the women and I wasn't about to stick around for **that**.”

Cousland placed her hand on the others shoulder, looking her directly in the eye. “Bravery isn't just facing your fears. It's also knowing when to turn tail and run; live to fight another day.”

“There is a similar saying in Tevinter. Na via lerno victoria. Only the living know victory.”

Both of them nodded toward Fenris in acknowledgment. “Now what do you say we storm the castle and avenge your friends.”

“I... Thank you. Let's not waste time. Kal'Hirol awaits, and darkspawn, when left to their own devices get up to all kinds of nonsense.”

 

They didn't have to walk far to find someone barely clinging to life. “It's Jukka. He's hurt. Bad.” Neither healer gave any thought before rushing to his side, soft blue magic glowing from both their hands. There was a tense silence as everyone realized he wasn't going to make it, regardless of how much healing magic they pumped into him. The magic they used bought Jukka enough time to warn them of what was happening. Losing the last of her friends seemed to have strengthened Sigrun's resolve as they continued toward the abandoned fortress at a faster pace than before. “The Legion got this far with no trouble. We got careless, and complacent, and stormed the main entrance, up those stairs. It was a disaster. The Darkspawn were waiting. They turned the thaig's old defenses against us. We need to learn from the Legion's mistake. Avoid the main door.”

“In that case, there has to be another way in. Castles and fortresses always have one or two hidden exits for people to escape through.”  
“Exactly. All we have to do is find it.”  
“Uh, what are those?” The sound of the whole party's weapons being pulled from their sheaths was all the signal needed for the fight to start. They took down the creatures as quickly as they appeared until the fortress' courtyard was littered with corpses. Injuries healed and darkspawn killed, every one spread out around the courtyard looking for the hidden entrance/exit. "Over here. I think I found it," Cousland called.  
“I once started a rumor about secret passages in the tower. Had the templars pressing their noses to the wall for months. Hilarious!” A huff of laughter came from Rosalind and, surprisingly, Fenris.

“I would have preferred the direct approach. It is more righteous,” Justice muttered.

“It is also more likely to end in death,” Fenris shot back as he entered the hidden passage that lead to the main hall.

 

The farther they went into the fortress, the weirder things became. It wasn't the spiders or even the 'echoes' that were weird, if anything that was the only normal thing in this place. It was the darkspawn killing each other, and for Fenris and Velanna the ones talking, that had the group confused. But it was the large lyrium box that had things going down hill quickly. Upon entering the room Fenris' brands lit up, glowing brighter with each step he took closer. “What were the dwarves thinking? Having this much lyrium in one place is dangerous,” said Velanna. As Anders got closer to the box Justice became harder to control, the pressure building up until it burst forth in a blaze of light pouring through his skin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I meant to have this out like two days ago... I also wanted it to be longer, but re-writing the quest got boring, so yeah.... Lol. I won't be doing that for all of the quests (or even half of them really), I have a plan for this though. :) 
> 
> Also some of you may have noticed the change in title. Not long after I posted it I was like 'A Crack in Time'. Seriously?!? Seriously?? 'A Crack on Time' is the last game in the Ratchet and Clank Future Trilogy.


	3. Chapter 3

“Commander, you can't be serious!”  
“I'm **very** serious,” she snapped, anger barely controlled; simmering just below the surface. “At this moment, the three of you are a liability in the field and I can't have that. So until such a time comes that I say otherwise, all three of you are not to leave the keep. You may go into the courtyard but you are not to take even one step outside the gate.” Cousland leaned forward and placed her hands on the desk with more force than necessary. “Do I make myself clear,” she hissed, punctuating each syllable. The three men standing on the other side of the room nodded silently. “Good. Now, get out.” The words had barely left her mouth when they all but ran out of the room. “I think I can see how she killed an Archdemon and lived. She probably just scared the damn thing into dying.” The younger version of Anders said once they were well out of earshot. “I would love to see that. An Archdemon cowering in a corner from a woman that’s a foot shorter than me. It would be amusing, if nothing else.” Anders, the version Fenris was more familiar with, made a sound that was some mix between a groan and disgust before walking off to another part of the keep. Fenris grit his teeth, stalking into the dining hall to the table where Hawke and her other companions were playing Wicked Grace and took a seat next to the Champion. “So what did the Warden-Commander have to say that has you in a worse mood than usual, Broody? I mean other than chewing you out for the fact that you and both versions of Blondie nearly got everyone killed.” Varric didn't even look up from his cards as he asked the question. Fenris briefly debated simply getting up and going back to the room he was given to stay in before dismissing it.  
“She… has forbid me from leaving the gates of the keep,” he bristled, the words leaving a sour taste in his mouth. There was silence among them that hung with a tension thick enough to cut. The round ended as Isabela laid the Angel of Death and Hawke sighed as she dropped her Cards face-up on the table. “She’s just looking out for those in her command, Fenris. The three of you could have killed everyone there. If you were in her position would you have done differently?” Hawke turned to look directly at the elf. While he was still angry about being confined to the keep, he would admit Hawke had a way of making people see things from the other perspective. Fenris huffed but said nothing as he was dealt into the next round.  
~~~~~~~  
Anders was tempted to slam the infirmary’s door behind him out of irritation. He knew they should’ve had a harsher punishment than keep arrest and he couldn't help feeling like he was back at the Circle. At least Rosalind was allowing them the courtyard. It seemed that, for the moment, even Justice understood the magnitude of the situation and was, thankfully, silent since his appearance in the Deep Roads. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. A knock on the door had him looking up just in time to see it open with Hawke standing in the doorway. “Hey. I heard what happened. You doing alright?” She closed the door with a soft click and walked across the room to kneel in front of the cot the healer was sitting on. Anders could see the concern in her bright grey eyes as clear as day. He gave her a soft half-smile. “I'm fine, Hawke. Just not looking forward to being confined to the keep with the broody elf, is all.” Hawke’s smile faltered just enough for him to see the sadness before it was covered up once again. “I know he’s not your favorite person-”  
“Understatement.”  
“-but can you at least try to not kill each other?”  
“I make no promises, Hawke. But I will promise I’ll only defend myself.”  
The chuckle she gave was dry and humourless. “Well that’s better than nothing.” She stood up and walked over to the door before turning to look over her shoulder. “Remember, I'm always here if you need me. Just say the word.” With that the door clicked shut behind her.  
~~~~~~~  
The dining hall slowly cleared out as the night went on. Sebastian was the first to leave, followed soon by Aveline and Merrill. Eventually Fenris was the only one left at the table when Anders, this time’s Anders, came down. The elf didn’t acknowledge him and only looked up when he sat across the table with a plate of food. “What are you still doing up? I thought everyone had gone to bed.”  
Fenris huffed at the question and remained silent as the blonde ate.  
“You’re from Tevinter, right? Where mages run free?”  
“Cease this nonsense, mage. You know nothing of it,” Fenris growled.  
“You do know mages are the opposite here?”  
“Your counterpart has already come up with this in his ramblings.”  
“Does that mean you _don’t_ want to put me in my place?”  
“Desist- What?”  
“At you feet, ser. Magic is to serve man after all,” Anders purred as he winked at the elf. The blonde stood and walked back toward his room. “Goodnight, Fenris.” He said in a singsong voice. Fenris watched him leave, confused at the mage’s behaviour. He growled as he stood abruptly and left for the room he was given. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters, why u be so short? Though the 'jumping forward' bit of the in-between the chapters is actually working well for what I have in mind. I might keep doing it this way, as long as it's ok with you guys. Feel free to tell me to get my ass in gear if you want longer chapters. XD


End file.
